The present invention relates to a tape recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a tape reproducing apparatus having an automatic program search mode which automatically searches a series of prerecorded programs and stops the apparatus at the start of a desired program. Conventional apparatus having such search modes are complex and expensive to manufacture.